I'm With You
by aquaspice228
Summary: Blossom is having a bad night, but can a mysterious boy change that? /Heavily based on 'I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne/


**HEYO! I'm finally in a good mood for once and decided I should write a story. SO Craig McCraken owns Powerpuff Girls and the story is heavily based on "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne. Also they don't have powers in any of my stories. NOW ON WITH THE SHO- I MEAN STORY!**

* * *

_"Where is he?" _Blossom Utonium wondered as she stood on a bridge outside of Townsville. The orange-haired girl had been waiting there for over two hours waiting on a special person. As Blossom sighed, she looked around, searching for a certain redheaded, blue-eyed boy. The boy just happened to be her genius boyfriend Dexter. He had texted earlier saying that they should meet up at the bridge at around eight. Now it was past ten o'clock, and Blossom was annoyed. She was also wet from the rain that had started, shortly after she had arrived.

The pink-eyed girl was more than a little unnerved by now. In the small bit of woods surrounding the bridge, all that could be heard was the small patter of rain hitting the wet ground. _"He's over two hours late, and it's really quiet. I don't even hear any footsteps or animals. Not to mention, I'm freezing." _It was true too. Blossom was soaked to the bone. It didn't help that all she was wearing was a long-sleeve, pink and white striped shirt, jeans, and pink high tops. The redheaded girl reached into her jean's pocket and pulled out her phone. She looked at the screen and let out another heavy sigh.

_"No one has even called. Not Dexter, and not even my sisters. Aren't any of them worried about me?!" _Blossom looked down sadly. She brought her head up and looked around. Slowly she looked around and whispered, "I want to go home." Suddenly an engine sound filled her ears. Blossom snapped her head to her right and saw a motorcycle with, what she assumed to be a boy by the build, holding out his hand to her. Blossom couldn't see his face, for it was blocked by his helmet. She stared at him and then at his hand. _"Okay this is some stranger danger crap right here, but..." _

Blossom leaned over and grabbed the mysterious boy's hand.

* * *

As they drove, Blossom wondered where the mysterious boy was taking her. They had been driving for almost an hour now, and they still had not arrived at their destination. After fifteen more minutes, Blossom had to admit she was getting a little nervous. But come on, she was riding on an unfamiliar rode with a strange boy she didn't know. Suddenly though, bright lights flashed across her eyes, causing Blossom to look up.

Eyes going wide and mouth dropping, Blossom looked around at huge skyscrapers and bright, flashy signs. Her eyes were still wide as she asked, "A-Are we in New York?" All that she got was a simple nod from the boy. _"Wow," _was all Blossom could think as she looked at the bustling sidewalks and traffic of New York. The motorcycle slowing down and being cut off forced Blossom out of her entranced state. The boy kicked the kickstand down and slid off the seat while Blossom followed suit. As she finally jumped off, the boy stretched out his hand to her again. Hesitating a little, Blossom decided that she would keep trusting the boy and held his hand.

For the next hour, the strange boy led Blossom around, showing her different things. Each one made Blossom stare or gawk in wonder. Licking the ice cream he had just gotten her, Blossom decided to ask something. "Do you come here a lot? Because you seem to know all the secrets and best places here." The boy glanced at her, or she assumed he did by the way his helmet faced her way a bit, and nodded. Blossom sighed a little. That was all she could get him to answer with. Either a simple nod of the head or a quick shake 'No', and he wouldn't take his helmet off. It was a little more than frustrating to Blossom. Finishing her ice cream, Blossom stood up and stretched. "I'm done. We can go now." The boy stood up holding out his had and Blossom instinctively took it. But before she could tighten her grip, a huge crowd of people passed through, bumping into her causing Blossom to fall. Groaning as she sat up, Blossom looked around trying to find the mysterious boy, but it was like he had disappeared. Blossom turned, and her eyes searched all around, but they couldn't locate the boy. Getting desperate, she decided to walk around.

* * *

Another thirty minutes went by and Blossom had not seen a single face that she knew. She even tried to locate one of the places the boy had shown her, but she must've traveled towards the opposite side of the town because nothing looked familiar. Blossom felt like crying. She was in a strange place searching for an even stranger boy at almost one in the morning.

Again another wave of people started walking into Blossom causing her to become dizzy and confused. The once beautiful lights now hurt her head, and she wanted nothing more than to be in her bed. Hearing a beeping sound, Blossom's mind calmed a little. Confused for a second, she realized it was a phone that was making the noise. Blossom reached into her pocket and pulled out the medal device. Seeing it was a message from one of her friends Berserk, Blossom opened it. Her mind halted at the image Berserk had sent her. Blossom didn't notice her phone slip out of her hands and smash into the ground, bursting into a million pieces. She didn't notice as she fell to her knees clutching her head. All she could think about was the picture of Dexter at a club kissing some brunette.

Tears started rolling down the pink-eyed girl's face as she thought, _"I'm so stupid. How could I think Dexter actually loved me?"_ Sadly smiling, Blossom cover her face. _"I must be out of my mind. Trusting Dexter so much, and then leaving Townsville with a boy I don't even know." _Smile dropping, she noticed her surroundings. She had somehow ended up at a marble fountain in the middle of a park. Crawling over, she pulled herself up and sat on the edge of the fountain. Blossom noticed how tired and cold she was. Her head drooped as she stared wearily at the ground. She was glad that the tears had stopped falling_._ She _hated_ showing weakness. Thinking of her family and Dexter, she started feeling angry. _"Why haven't Buttercup or Bubbles called?! I left nearly five hours ago!" _Trying not to scream, Blossom stared more intently at the ground.

Five minutes later, her anger started dimming, along with her eyes, filling her up with a tired feeling. About to cry again, she whispered for the second time that night.

"I want to go home."

Suddenly a hand was shoved into her face, startling her. Blossom looked up and saw the strange boy holding his hand out for her once more. As she shakily grabbed his hand, her eyes widened slowly as he said his first sentence to her.

"Let's go_ home_."

* * *

Arriving at the front of her house at two in the morning, Blossom released a sigh of relief. She looked at the boy who had taken her all over New York City and had comforted her when she felt down. Then she thought about the first thing he had said to her and realized that his voice sounded familiar. She knew she had heard it before, but no matter how hard she thought, she couldn't place it. The boy stared back at her as she tried to figure out who he was.

"Um... Well I guess this is goodbye." He said as he gestured to her house. Blossom made no move, though, to go into her home. Still staring intently at him, she asked, "Who are you?" Blossom could tell from her staring and the question that she was making him uncomfortable, but she didn't care because she wanted, no, **needed**, to know who he was. She knew the boy was looking at her as he said, "You don't want to know who I am. It'll just ruin everything."

Curious, Blossom furrowed her eyebrows at the strange answer. "That doesn't make sense," she tried to tell him, but he just snapped back, "LOOK, you don't need to know who I am so just drop it, and we'll never see each other again." As the boy looked at her, He noticed her eyes darkened after his words. Suddenly Blossom exploded in anger.

"YOU LISTEN HERE! I'VE BEEN HAVING A CRAPPY DAY. NONE OF MY FAMILY HAS CALLED ME TO CHECK ON ME, EVEN THOUGH I'VE BEEN GONE FOR OVER SIX HOURS. NOT TO MENTION IT'S LATE AT NIGHT. MY BOYFRIEND STOOD ME UP JUST TO GO CHEAT ON ME WITH SOME BRUNETTE SLUT. AND THEN SOME WEIRD BOY I DON'T KNOW DECIDES TO TAKE ME TO NEW YORK AND COMFORT ME, BUT THEN HE WON'T LET ME KNOW HIS FREAKING NAME. ALL I WANT IS TO THANK HIM BUT NO HE THINKS HE CAN MAKE MY NIGHT WORSE. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU CAN'T. I'M WET, I'M COLD, I'M TIRED, AND I'M HEARTBROKEN. SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST TAKE OFF THAT STUPID HELMET AND SHOW ME YOUR FACE?!"

The boy slowly blinked (or she thinks he did. Stupid helmet). "Wait. Dexter _cheated_ on you?" He said incredulously. Blossom looked down. "Yeah, he did, but how do you know his name?" The boy didn't answer, so she looked down, feeling awkward at her outburst. She looked up, though, as she heard a sigh come from the boy. "Okay I'll take it off," He sighed as he reached for the helmet. Removing his helmet, Blossom saw hair her own color and deep red ruby eyes. Shocked, she gasped, "Brick?" Brick nervously rubbed his neck. "Yeah. I didn't plan on you finding out. It was a lot easier being around you when you didn't know who I was. You're probably mad or disappointed, and I'm sorry. I should of told-" Brick was cut off of his babbling as Blossom tackled him in a hug.

"Just shut up. Why would I be disappointed?" Blossom glared up at him. "I am mad that you didn't tell me it was you though." Brick looked away as he gave her a small smile. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was nervous." After saying that though, Brick's eyes hardened as he darkly asked, "What was that about Dexter cheating on you? Because if he did, I'm gonna kill him." Blossom stared at him and finally answered, "He did, but **I'm **gonna be the one that kills him so you can just calm down." Brick glared lightly but gave up after Blossom glared back. "Fine..." He whined.

They stood there for a few minutes in silence, letting the moon shine on them, and a breeze pass through. After another few minutes, Blossom finally asked, "Why did you help me?" Brick, surprised by the breaking of the silence, answered without thinking, "Why wouldn't I? I am in love with you after all." Shocked by what he said, Brick clamped his hand over his mouth. "Y-You're in _love_ with me?" Blossom repeated his words, as shocked as he was. Brick looked down, eyes covered by his hair. Slowly he nodded at the still shocked girl.

Blossom thought about her night, while Brick tried to cover his red face. She thought about how Brick had shown her wonderful things and comforted her even though he didn't know what was wrong. He even brought her home.

Blossom smiled widely as she made up what she would say.

"Brick." Said boy looked up at the sound of his name. Blossom's smile was gone, replaced with a serious look. She stared for a while and then started. "I'm really happy that you're in love with me." Brick didn't like the way this sounded. It sounded like a rejection. "I can't say that I'm in love with you because I'm still not completely over Dexter." Again Brick's head drooped. "But..." At this, his head shot up. "I do know I really like you, and you made me happier in one night then Dexter could in a week. So... If you're willing to start this out slowly, I think I could fall for you," Blossom finished determinedly.

Brick gawked, eyes wider then Blossom has ever seen. After comprehending what she said, Brick smiled widely. "That would be great," he said happily. "Take it as slow as you want to." Blossom also smiled widely at him. Going to hug him again, Blossom whispered, "Thanks Brick."

"No problem," he said as he accepted the hug. Glancing at his motorcycle, Brick decided to ask, holding out his hand, "Hey Blossom. You want to go on another ride?" Blossom thought about the suggestion. Finally she reached for his hand, nodding and smiling.

"I'm with you."

* * *

**Finished it. Finally. Sooooo. Yea it was kinda obvious it was Brick. Who else? I was thinking about flipping it and making it Boomer or Butch, but went "Naaahhh. I like it better this way" NOW A REVIEW WOULD BE NICE! THANK YOU.**


End file.
